Black Ouran
by Roxy55555
Summary: This is just a toss up idea that I'm gonna use when I have writers block I think there will most likely be yaio and such SebbyXCiel stuff and so here comes the sum: After Ciel became a demon he moved around tons not doing much but being bored out of his mind. When Sebastian convinces the young master to attend a certain school a new adventure begins.


Chapter 1 [Ciel's POV]

"Sebastian I refuse to go to this dumb school you won't make me I'm the master here!" I say crossing my hands across my chest and looking away doing my stubborn act that I've always played since I matured. "Young master you've been doing practically doing nothing since the day you've became a demon; the only times I got you out and about was when we moved to Japan. But for the past centuries you've just been wasting your time, wouldn't you like to have a little adventure since you can't go on missions for the Queen anymore… as she is dead." Not moving I reply "True but I don't want to want to go to school I already know plenty as you've taught me over the years and so it would be a waste of time." He says "No there is other activities offered at this school such as clubs and sports, _even though I'm sure you aren't interested in sports_, I'm sure you'd enjoy doing a club depending what all they have. Sighing I say "Well…. I want to see a tour of the school before I truly enroll there but for now go ahead and make sure we are both attending starting in about two weeks or so."

_~~~~Next Day in front of Ouran Academy~~~~~~_

We are surrounded by giggling girls and this really irritates this school is already giving me a bad impression; well I guess the school can't control the students but I really don't like the crowd of girls. "Sebastian!" I groan and he says "Young master you are well aware that the school doesn't control who comes here as long as they are of noble blood they can come here." Because I am a demon and the original Ciel Phantomhive is 'dead' I am Ciel Phantomhive the third so there is no there is no confusion. But I'm hoping no one is smart enough to figure out that this 'generation' of Phantomhive has an identical butler and this Phantomhive looks exactly like the so called dead one…. and the reason for that is because obviously I'm not dead. "I don't like it here there is too many people." Sebastian says in a playful tone "My young master always so anti-social." I let out a low growl and say "Come on lets continue onto the inside of the building; I'm sick of looking at the pink outside."

"Well it's an honor to have a generation of the Phantomhive's at our school and we'll do whatever we need to please you so you can both join this school." The headmaster says with a smile from ear to ear. With a forced plastic smile and say "Oh it's nothing; I'm just another student coming here to learn and have a good time." I hear Sebastian snicker causing me to get infuriated but I don't show it as I need to continue the happy go lucky act. "Well you are both welcome to look through the school I just need to ask you of one thing, please try to keep quite so the classes aren't interrupted and just in case someone asks why you are both wondering here is a pass." Standing from my seat I say "Thank you so much for allowing us to attend here." And after small chat we leave the office and my smile disappears; I say "God I can't take that much smiling let alone that little act it's tiring; it's been forever since I've had to play innocent for something." Sebastian replies "I think you did just fine." Sighing I follow Sebastian through the school as we start touring the school.

_~~~~At the Host Club~~~~~~_

"Hey boss you might want to see this," Hikaru says looking over Kyoya's shoulder into the computer screen with a slight shocked expression. "What is it?" Tamaki asks walking over to the whole club who seemed to be leaning over Kyoya's shoulder staring at the computer screen with different reactions to the news. "Apparently just recently we have received two new students to this academy that are going to start attending around next week; Ciel Phantomhive III and Sebastian Michaelis both second years. But here is what is strange I can't find any history on Sebastian except an ancestor back in the Victorian age along with Ciel but Ciel has some history. And these two look exactly the same as their ancestors almost as if they're the same person I don't see a single difference except this generations clothing." Tamaki thinks for a moment letting out a 'hmm' until he replies to the strange happening "Well it's simple if we want answers the easiest way to get to them is to get them into the host club and see who all has classes with them so we can get to them as much as possible. Haruhi; Hikaru and Kaoru, you are all in second years now so the best solution is for you guys to hang around them and convince them into the club." They all nod and so began the hunt for the two new students; Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

_~~~~Back to Ciel's POV~~~_

We are walking up the second flight of stairs heading for the third floor; I'm suspecting there isn't much on the third floor except maybe little clubs and things since most is on the first and second. While walking on the third floor looking around we catch sight of a small group of teens walking towards us but they don't seem to notice us. "Hey isn't that the new students what are they doing here so early," a ginger boy says and what seemed to be his twin says "Yeah Kyoya I thought you said they'd be coming in like a week or two?" I say towards Sebastian "They do realize we're here right and how the hell do they even know we are the new students and coming exactly when I told you I wanted to start?" From what I can tell one of their souls seems to have a bland and bitter smell to it; maybe that one's really smart and knows a lot of stuff I'm just guessing here. "Well I believe one of them belongs to the Otori family line so he must work hard and know all that goes on in this academy, he probably got the information from the school board that we are coming here." I eye the group looking for the blander soul one and find a guy with black hair, glasses, and he's holding a notebook… yep that's him. "Well they could be touring the school," A blond guy walks up to us and says "Welcome to Ouran Academy friends," _friends? _"I have an offer to make," _oh-boy this ought to be good._ "Would you like to join the Ouran host club?" _Host…club? _"We'd gladly thank you for the offer when will we join." If I had a drink I would've spit if up why did Sebastian agree to that he should know well enough that I despise these kinds of things. "NO!" I argue but Sebastian gives me a demanding look causing me to shut the hell up, and Sebastian says "Sorry about him," shut up, "I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is Ciel Phantomhive; it's nice to meet you all." Still angry at Sebastian I don't say a thing I just glare at the floor until I hear a voice from behind say "Demons." My eyes widen and I spin around at inhuman speed looking around and with my sharp eye vision I see a caped man in the cornered shadows… who is this guy?

**_Hi guys so this is a rough draft kinda thing cause I'm unsure what I wanna do with it but know this WARNING I might make it where Sebastian and Ciel are together as a couple… like yaio; I'm sorry but I'm leaning towards that as it's kinda what I wanna do ~Roxy 3 _**


End file.
